<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show and Tell by Nerieda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173044">Show and Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda'>Nerieda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer keeps you from a meeting with Asmodeus, so he sends you nudes to show you what you're missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show and Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t even had a chance to change out of your RAD uniform that afternoon before Lucifer was practically dragging you to his study.  He shut the door, pointing his desk.  “Go get started.  Your scores on that last test were inexcusable;  you’re not leaving this room until that essay is finished and I’ve looked it over to ensure it’s up to my standards.”  You huffed, there went your plans for the night.  The look he gave you made any further complaint wither in your throat, you all knew what that raised eyebrow meant if you pushed him further.</p><p>You opened your bag, pulling the books you needed out, slipping your DDD into your lap, and sending Asmodeus a quick text:  “Sorry Asmo, got stuck with Lucifer for ‘private tutoring’.  Hopefully, I can get this done fast, I’ll come by your room as soon as I’m done.”  You started writing, biting your lip slightly in concentration as you went over each section in your mind.  The soft buzzing in your lap distracted you for a moment.  </p><p>Pulling one of your books closer so it would look like you were reading the source material, you checked the answer from Asmo:  “It’s alright darling.  I have something I wanted to show you tonight anyway.  I’ll just go ahead and get it ready while you spend time with Mr. Stick up his Ass.”  You disguised your snort at the name with a cough, smiling sheepishly when Lucifer looked your way.<br/>The room was quiet for a spell as you worked on your essay and Lucifer sat on one of the sofas working on his own projects.  The next time your phone buzzed, you almost didn’t silence the squeak of surprise at the picture that loaded.  </p><p>The usual pastel sheets on Asmo’s bed had been changed out for what could only be black satin.  The avatar of lust himself was laid out in the middle of his bed, practically glowing against the dark fabric.  He was wearing white lace, a long sheer robe untied and flared out around him and a pair of white lace briefs that matched. One thumb was hooked in one of the thin straps over his hip, pulling the small strap down in invitation. The sheer material over his bulge left very little to the imagination and you could easily see how much he was enjoying posing for you.  You flushed the longer it took you to pull your eyes off the image. </p><p>Finally you typed a furious message back:  “Can you please stop sending me nudes while I’m in Lucifer’s study?  He’s going to kill me if he catches me.”</p><p>The response was almost instantaneous:  “This isn’t me sending you ‘nudes’ darling, I could easily do that, you know.  Besides, can you blame me?  I bought these new lace undies and you went and got in trouble.  What else was I supposed to do?”</p><p> A soft throat-clearing sound made you look up, your flush darkening when you saw Lucifer watching you cooly.  You bent back over your paper, praying that you had the basics of Devildom law down enough that he’d accept this essay once you were finished with it.  You kept working, ignoring the next few buzzes of your phone, furiously writing.  After a few more paragraphs, Lucifer blessedly excused himself from the room, pinning you in place with a look before he left.  You pulled your phone back into view, whining slightly at the next image Asmodeus had sent shortly after you went back to work. </p><p>The message before it said:  “Now this is a nude.”  One hand was rolling a nipple between his fingers, the other hand had pulled the front of the underwear down enough to reveal his cock. You couldn’t help but lick your lips, seeing the shine of precum around the head.  The next message was enough to send a pulse of need straight to your own sex, “I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours.”</p><p>Hoping against hope that Lucifer would stay gone for a few minutes more, you quickly shoved your skirt up and spread your legs.  You angled the phone and took a quick picture of your panties, glad that you had worn your favorite dark teal lace thong that Asmo had bought you.  You sent one last message. </p><p>“There, now let me finish this essay.  The sooner I do the sooner I can get to your room~” </p><p>“Hurry, Darling, I don’t know how long I can wait.”</p><p> You turn your phone off and drop it in your bag, turning back to the essay just in time for Lucifer to return to the room.</p><p>“I’ve told Asmodeus he’s not to message you again.  I trust you won’t have any more…distractions?”  You looked at him wide-eyed, hoping he’d only yelled at Asmo through the door, but nodded quietly and focused on the essay.  You handed it to him shortly afterward, crossing your fingers in your lap, waiting for dismissal.  Finally, the eldest sighed and nodded.  “It’s passable.  But from here on, do not hesitate to come to me before your grades slip.”  </p><p>You gathered up your things and left quickly, hurrying to your room to drop off your bag and slip off your panties to surprise him.  You sent one more quick text of “I’m on my way.” then darted through the house to Asmo’s room and ducked inside the room without knocking.  You heard a groan just as you rounded the screen blocking the view of the bed from the door, eyes locked to the sight of Asmo bucking his hips into his hand as his orgasm finished.  He propped himself up on an elbow, eyes shining with pleasure and mischief as he looked at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I told you I didn’t know if I could wait.”  You laughed softly as you reached the bed, climbing up to join him.</p><p>“Liar.  You waited until you knew I was nearly here so I could see that.”  He giggled, shrugging a shoulder, the sound turning into a hiss as you bent your head down to lick a trail of cum from his stomach.  You finished cleaning his stomach off, looking at him with a Cheshire smile.  Asmodeus sat up, grabbing you by the waist to pull you towards him for a deep kiss.  As your mouths moved together, one of his hands slid down your back to cup your ass.  He smirked against your lips.</p><p>“Well well, someone’s feeling naughty.  Your bag wasn’t the only thing you left in your room, was it?”  His hand slipped under your skirt, fingers eagerly moving over your wet slit.  “And so wet for me.  Was it the pictures?”  His lips trailed up to breathe the words against your ear, the fingers of his free hand working at the fastenings of your jacket.  “The fact that you sent me one while you were in Lucifer’s chair no less?”  He nipped at your ear, then along your jaw. Your hands joined his in stripping you of your top and bra.  “Running down the halls without panties where anyone could have seen?”  This time, his tongue ran a path up the column of your throat.  “Or was it walking in the room to see me cumming?  Hmm?”  He kissed you again after the questions, drawing a sound of pure want from you as his fingers slid inside you.  You rocked your hips against his hand, nipping at his lips.</p><p>You pulled away from him, kneeling between his legs to lick a thick stripe up the underside of his cock before wrapping your lips around the head and bobbing your head.  Asmodeus whispered all kinds of filth as you took him all the way to the root, your tongue rolling against him.  After a few minutes you pull off him with a soft popping sound, licking your lips.  “I’ve wanted to do that since you sent that second picture.”  You wriggled out of your skirt and crawled up his body.  “But I’ve wanted to this even more.”  You positioned yourself over him and shimmied your hips a little as you lowered yourself onto his cock.  His hands went to your waist, fingers digging into your hips as you started moving.  </p><p>You both moaned as you started bouncing on his dick, grinding your clit on his pelvis each time your hips met. “That’s it darling.  You feel so good. So tight around me.”  He dipped his head, biting and sucking a dark red mark onto your shoulder.  One of his hands left your hip, slapping your ass once before he worked his fingers between your bodies, teasing you.  You tipped your head back, letting Asmodeus’ hand on your hip guide you, feeling the sweet ache of your building orgasm.</p><p>“Mmm.  Come for me, Darling.”  His lips trailed up your neck to whisper in your ear.  “You know you want to~”  His fingertip pressed more firmly against you, and you cried out his name as your climax washed over you. His fingers were a bruising grip on your hip as he bucked his hips up into you, burying himself deep in you as he released with a whine.  He grinned at you as he brought his finger to his lips, keeping his eyes glued to yours as he sucked on it.  </p><p>You got up from his lap, stretching out on the bed next to him.  After he readjusts his clothing, Asmodeus pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you.  After a moment, you mock glared at him, slapping him on the arm.  “That’s for nearly getting me in trouble with Lucifer.  Next time I’m stuck in tutoring, please don’t start sending me nudes or near nudes.”</p><p>He gave that tittering laugh of his, leaning forward to kiss your nose.  “No promises, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>